Linked Data at data.gov.uk
This package provides an overview of the data available through the United Kingdom's data.gov.uk project in Linked Data format. Since data.gov.uk is a work in progress, all information is subject to frequent change. Datasets not in Linked Data format The core of data.gov.uk is the href="http://data.gov.uk/data">data catalog. Only a very small subset of the thousands of datasets listed therein are available as Linked Data at this point. While these datasets are not in RDF, a href="http://source.data.gov.uk/data/datasets/catalog/">catalog of all data.gov.uk datasets is available as RDF. Linked Data overview page The href="http://data.gov.uk/sparql">Linked Data page at data.gov.uk provides a general overview, as well as a SPARQL query form. The query form provides access to only a subset of all available RDF data. General site structure Linked Data is made available through subdomains of data.gov.uk for various themes, such as href="http://education.data.gov.uk/">education.data.gov.uk or href="http://statistics.data.gov.uk/">statistics.data.gov.uk. A more complete list of themes is below. Linked Data related to each theme is hosted on the respective subdomain. SPARQL endpoints. A SPARQL endpoint for data related to the theme is available at http://services.data.gov.uk/{theme}/sparql. Search APIs. A full-text search API is accessible from http://services.data.gov.uk/{theme}/search. RDF dumps. RDF dumps for the themes are available for download at http://source.data.gov.uk/data/{theme}/. The dumps are not an export of the store, but rather are organized by source. Source RDF dumps are produced by various government agencies, contractors, and other contributors, and then loaded into the theme-specific stores. The downloads are organized according to the original files submitted by the contributors, along with the date when the submission was loaded into the theme store. voiD descriptions. voiD descriptions of the available data can sometimes be found in the theme-specific directory in href="http://source.data.gov.uk/data/">http://source.data.gov.uk/data/. Wiki pages. Each theme has a wiki page following the pattern http://data.gov.uk/wiki/{Theme}_(endpoint) starting with an upper-case letter for {Theme}. Exceptions A few sources make Linked Data available without following this scheme, usually because they produce RDFa dynamically as part of a normal government website. These are: href="http://www.legislation.gov.uk/">legislation.gov.uk: href="/package/uk-legislation-api">package:uk-legislation-api href="http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/">The London Gazette: href="/package/london-gazette">package:london-gazette The time intervals dataset: href="/package/data-gov-uk-time-intervals">package:data-gov-uk-time-intervals List of themes and datasets analytics ( href="/package/analytics-data-gov-uk">package:analytics-data-gov-uk) Web site usage/referral data, such as number of visitors, for different government websites from Directgov (SCOVO) business ( href="/package/business-data-gov-uk">package:business-data-gov-uk) Namespace for companies; currently lists only companies that recently received BIS research funding crime ( href="/package/crime-data-gov-uk">package:crime-data-gov-uk) Multiple 2006 crime statistics, by police force area (SCOVO) education ( href="/package/education-data-gov-uk">package:education-data-gov-uk) Namespace for research institutions; populated with institutions that recently received BIS research funding Edubase data on schools, nurseries 2009 school statistics on local authority level: number of teachers; vacancies; pupil-teacher ratios (SCOVO) environment ( href="/package/environment-data-gov-uk">package:environment-data-gov-uk) Farming statistics (farm sizes, land use, livestock) on local authority level (SCOVO) finance ( href="/package/finance-data-gov-uk">package:finance-data-gov-uk) Public expenditures ( href="http://www.hm-treasury.gov.uk/pespub_pesa10_natstats.htm">PESA) data (SCOVO) patents ( href="/package/patents-data-gov-uk">package:patents-data-gov-uk) Namespace for UK patent applications; populated with BIS data reference ( href="/package/reference-data-gov-uk">package:reference-data-gov-uk) People Departments Namespace for various time intervals: href="/package/data-gov-uk-time-intervals">package:data-gov-uk-time-intervals research ( href="/package/research-data-gov-uk">package:research-data-gov-uk) Namespace for UK research projects (BIS data) statistics ( href="/package/statistics-data-gov-uk">package:statistics-data-gov-uk) Administrative geography (counties, wards, local authorities, etc) transport ( href="/package/transport-data-gov-uk">package:transport-data-gov-uk) Namespaces for roads, stations, airports Road traffic statistics (SCOVO) Category:data.gov.uk Category:government